Musical instruments come in a variety of types and forms. In particular, percussion instruments are perhaps some of the most diverse with it comes to the various forms, shapes, and sizes that percussion instruments exist in. The variety of the percussion instruments, however, are important for the types of sound those instruments produce and this fact is especially evident with drums. The size and construction of a drum are the primary factors that determine what tones and sounds the drum will ultimately be capable of producing. As a result, a musician or group of musicians often have multiple types of drums to adequately produce a variety of sounds and tones. This, however, can be very inconvenient as drums tend to be bulky and more difficult to transport when compared to other types of instruments, therefore putting a musician in a less than ideal situation where the musician may not have the resources to efficiently transport all the drums the musician needs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that provides a compact and convenient multi-tonal drum box that is capable of producing the sounds of a variety of drums within the form factor of single drum body. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.